Problems of your Average, De-aged, Earth Ninja
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: Oh No! Whats Garmadon done this time? And what does it have to do with a three year old Cole? Read and find out! Lava Shipping in the beginning and the end. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1: The De-Aging

**No, this is not connected to the songfics, I just like de-aged fics. I have yet to read one about Cole so I made one. I got the idea from PowerinPink so let's give half the credit to her. I get the other half cuz I have to write it.**

**Note: Garmadon still has the mega weapon in this one. Don't question it, he just does. And the ninja have there old weapons, but the not the golden weapons obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as adorable as Cole! Sadly I don't. I don't own any of the other characters either.**

**Kai POV**

I hate Lord Garmadon. Why can't he let us have at least one whole week without fighting? Seriously, why can't he just give up? He's not going to win anyway, so why does he even try? Oh yes that right because he is a total whack job!**(AN: am I the only one that thinks that sounds super wrong?)**

"Kai hurry up we have to go!" Ah the sweet sound of my boyfriend screaming at me. I love Cole, but man, when we wants to he can sound like an annoying wife. This is one of those times, he's just as mad at Garmadon as I am.

"I'm right here Cole. Jeez are you playing annoying wife today or something?" I said as I walked out onto the main deck, where everyone else is. He glared at me and retorted with "I hate you" he makes it so easy to tease him.

"You didn't hate me last night when you were sucking-" he clamped his hand around my mouth before I could finish and gave me an icy glare. He was blushing so the icy glare was less icy than it should have been, but it's still pretty scary "Finish that sentence and I will personally cut off the thing you were about to say" He is seriously scary sometimes. Maybe I should stop teasing him because he does have a big scythe that could easily cut anything off. I flinched and nodded. He took his hand off my mouth; I backed away slowly and walked towards Jay, who just watched the whole thing happen. Of course he was laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up Jay, but when your threatened by a guy with a big, scary scythe who wants to cut your (Cole:KAI!) you-know-what off your gonna get scared!" he just laughed harder. "Ok Jay it wasn't that funny." I'm sure it was but I really don't like being laughed at.

Once he got his laughter under control he said "No Kai. It was hilarious! You should have seen your face! You looked like he was actually going to do it! I think you know he likes it too much to actually do that." Now Cole is glaring at both of us. Perfect, now Jay's gonna get his cut off too, that might be bad for Zane. He's kind of right though. "I probably shouldn't have said that, huh?" I just nodded; I don't need another threat from Cole, because I don't think the next one will be just a warning.

Lloyd joined us on the deck so since we were all there now, we climbed down the anchor. Well except Lloyd who used the Mega Dragon. When we got on the ground we immediately saw Garmadon with the Mega Weapon in one of his four arms, which still creeps me out.

"Ah I had a feeing you would all come. I don't want to fight this time I just came for one thing." he said as he started whispering things that I couldn't make out. As I was watching him do this I noticed; he doesn't have anyone with him, he's alone. How stupid can this guy get? I could tell that the others notices the same thing, but before any of us could say anything he pointed the mega weapon towards us.

**Cole POV**

I didn't think, I just saw Garmadon point his Mega Weapon and I gleam of light shoot towards. I jumped in front of everyone to prevent them from getting hit. It worked, but I was unconscious before I could do anything else.

When I woke up I was on my bed in the Bounty surrounded by worried faces, things were still a little blurry but I could just make out Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, Brad, Zane, Jay, and finally Kai. They were standing around mine and Kai's bed and Kai was sitting next to where I was laying, holding my hand. My head hurts. Why? I have no idea.

"Ughh…What happened Kai?" I asked and Kai started the story…

_~Flashback(Kai POV)~_

_I ran to where Cole fell after he jumped in front of the Mega Weapon. He was breathing, that's a good sign, but I still don't know what Garmadon was trying to do to us. That reminds me, I still need to kick Garmadon's butt. I told Nya to stay with Cole. I walked over to Garmadon and…he disappeared, well that ruined the only fun part of today. I came back to where Cole was and what I saw shocked me. Cole was a kid! Like a three year old kid! Why is Cole a kid?! Oohh that's probably what Garmadon wanted to do to us, so he would have a better shot at beating us. "We should bring back to Sensei guys." I said to them "I'll carry him" I offered as I picked him up and started walking towards the Bounty. When we got there I went to our bedroom and set him on the bed. I hope this is just like last time where he remembers us and what happened. I sat by him and held his hand, not noticing the others including Sensei Wu. I just watched Cole, waiting for him to wake up as they gathered around. Finally he woke up, looked around and asked in a cute three year olds voice_

_"What happened Kai?"_

_~End Flashback(still Kai's POV)~_

I watched as Cole tried to wrap his mind around this situation with a confused - slightly annoyed - expression on his adorable three year old face. I have to admit Cole makes a cute kid. Well I think he's cute anyway, but the thought still counts. He finally looked up at me and said "I don't wanna be five!" so I guess there's a little bit of mind regression ,but that's ok, as long as he remembers us and how to fight. "Not again. It sucked the first time, it sucked the second time and it's probably gonna suck this time!" He was pouting and I could tell he was mad.

"I know Cole, but lets just get through it one more time ok?" he nodded "Good now how 'bout we go get something to eat?" he smiled but was still pouting slightly. I know he was upset about this, he was the most upset when Garmadon turned us into kids before, so I'm sure he's not going to like it any better this time. I watched him; Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, and brad walk out. I stayed on the bed with my head in my hands with Sensei who put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, having forgotten that he was in there.

"Are you alright Kai?" he asked me with a concerned look. I sighed and got off the bed "Yea I'll be fine, just a worried. Cole didn't take this so great the first time and this time he's younger than before. I think there might even be some mind regression. What if his mind keeps regressing until he really believes that he's a three year old? What then Sensei?" I was becoming more worried with every word I said. Sensei still had a reassuring hand on my arm.

"It will be fine Kai; do not dwell on the future when we have the present to deal with. As for Cole, I'm sure he will be fine, I'll go to the tea shop and get more tomorrow tea and he will be back to normal. Don't worry Kai this will be fixed." I nodded, feeling a little better; we walked to where everyone except Zane, who was making dinner, was seated. I sat down next to Cole, who smiled at me, I smiled back and asked "How are you doing ba-ud?" I was about to call him 'babe' but I don't think I should be calling a little kid 'babe'. He glared at me for a second, which had no effect since I thought it was the cutest thing ever. He stuck his tongue out at me when I said 'Aww' and then said "How do you think I'm doing Kai? I'm three and I'm starving!"

"Sorry kiddo, Sensei said he would go it the tea shop soon and get tomorrow tea. As for the starving part I think Zane has the covered." I said, pointing to Zane as he walked out with the food. I ruffled Cole's hair he pushed my hand away and said "Don't call me Kiddo." I nodded ruffled his hair again, he pushed my hand away harder this time and added "And don't ruffle my hair!"

I just laughed and did it again "But its so soft kiddo!" purposely doing both the things he told me not to do. He growled and glared at me, but said nothing and started to eat. After we all were done, we got up to watch a movie. We let Cole pick and he immediately went for the horror flick, which worried me. I'm not scared of them or anything; I'm worried that with his slightly regressed mind that it will scare Cole. Normally he's afraid of these movies, but I put it in the DVD player anyway and went to sit on the couch. When I sat down Cole sat on my lap, I pulled him towards me so his back and head rested on my chest.

About halfway through the movie, Cole was clinging to me and was hiding his face in my chest. When he looked at the movie it was on the scene where the zombie popped up right on the screen. He screamed and started crying. To say I was shocked was an understatement; Cole never shows any kind of weakness. I got out of my shock to turn off the movie and held my de-aged boyfriend.

"Shhh. It's ok Cole. Look I turned off the movie. It's gone. I'm here, your ok." I tried to sooth the sobbing baby in my arms, it was working somewhat. I noticed everyone was staring at us and told them that I would handle and that they could go to bed. They reluctantly left, leaving me alone with Cole who had almost stopped crying. I looked down at my baby and tried to comfort him more. Once he was just hiccupping I carried him to our bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Do you still want to sleep in here with me?" I asked already knowing the answer because he just held on to me tighter and nodded furiously. I tried to lay him down but he shook his head and continued to cling to me. I sighed and got both of us into our pajamas, using one of my t-shirts for his. I laid him in the bed because he finally let go of me. When I lied down next to him he crawled on my chest. I hugged him closer and thought about everything that happened today; Cole threatening me with his scythe, us going to fight Garmadon, Cole getting turned into a three year old, watching the movie, Cole sobbing on my lap. I looked at him to say something but he was sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth._ "That's adorable. It's probably the mind regression." _I thought as I kissed his forehead and went to sleeping thinking about how Cole is going to react to not being able to train with us. _"He is going to be so mad at me. Whatever, might as well enjoy it since he might be like this for awhile."_

**Ok I'm going to enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, and newcomer Janinaharm **


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

**YAY another chapter that gonna take forever to write! Sorry if you don't like how young Cole is, I thought it was cuter like this. I'm currently drawing a three year old Cole right now and I will put it on DevianArt when I'm done with it, my name is Beyerbitts (don't ask) so if you want to check it out go ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cute Earth Ninja named Cole or his boyfriend Kai, or any of the people in this story for that matter D:**

**Cole POV**

I woke up and the first thing I notice is that I'm sucking my thumb, I groan, which wakes Kai up, he looks around and then turns back at me. He smiled, but then noticed that I was scowling. "What's wrong?" I just looked down and played with the hem of his pajamas. "Just tired" I lied. Yea, like I could get away with that.

"You really think your gonna get away with that?" See? I shook my head "Ok, then what's really wrong" I shifted as he sat up with his back against the headboard.

"I really don't like being three. I've never cried in front of you guys and suddenly I'm doing it just because of a movie! And to make matters worse; I was sucking my thumb! I've never down that, not even when I was really three! Kai what else did Garmadon do to me with the Mega Weapon?" He looked nervous and was pretty hesitant to answer. That's not a good sign.

"Well … it also might have … just maybe … regressed your mind … slightly." That's not good at all. He still looked nervous "I'm guessing there's more?" he nodded and said "If we don't change you back, it could keep regressing until you think you're really three. Even if we changed you back you would still have the mind of a three year old. That's what Garmadon meant to do to all of us." I stared at him for a while and finally yelled "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

He flinched at my sudden out burst and said "Because I knew you would be mad! And I knew you would yell at me! Come on Cole is this really that terrible?" I thought for I moment then sighed with defeat and shook my head. It wasn't terrible just annoying. "See? Now can we just get through this _without_ you being a brat?" I glared at him and stopped when I saw it had no effect. He laughed.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" He laughed again. I hate this boy.

"It's one of my many specialties!" He said and I hit him in the chest "Ok, OW! Even when you're three you have a mean punch." I smirked, good to know that I still have some of my strength.

"Carry me to the living room." I would usually walk, but it's early and I'm tired.

"Why do I have to carry you?" He asked with a slightly shocked tone, he probably wasn't expecting that. I shrugged.

"It's early and I'm tired" I simply stated, hoping that he would just carry me without saying anything else. Of course I'm wrong; Kai can't do anything without uttering one word.

"Ok but only if you ask nicely and … in baby talk." He was now smirking, I was frowning and I was about to protest when he said "I'll have Zane make you a cake." I can't pass up cake, especially Zane's cake.

I sighed and put on the cutest face I could and said in baby talk "Kai Wiwl you pwease cawwy me to the living woom?" He stood up, laughed.

"Ok do want me to get your bottle too?" I growled and punched him in the chest harder than last time. He winced and held his chest while walking to the door. I heard him mumble something about putting me in time out, but chose to ignore it.

He carried me to the living room like I asked and sat down with me on his lap and turned on a kids TV show. I think it's called _Bob the Builder_ or something like that. The three year old part of my mind was enjoying it and the 16 year old half was saying something along the lines of _"Why are you watching this? It's for five year olds! Your 16!" _The three old side is winning. I laughed at one part when Jay walked in "Having fun, short stuff?"

I glared and tried to get off Kai's lap to hit him, but strong arms held me in place, I turned to Kai and said "Kai I just want to hit him once, just one time. You and I both know he deserves it." He shook his head and held me tighter.

"just because he deserves it doesn't mean you have to do it." I was glaring at him now, again it had no effect so I huffed and crossed my arms grumbling about it just being a small punch.

"Kai you should really get your kid under control. How is he going to make friends like that?" Now me and Kai were both glaring at Jay. If looks could kill Jay would have been rotting in his grave a long time ago.

"One hit wouldn't hurt. Too much." Kai said and let me go, I walked over to where Jay was, but before I could get to him Nya picked me up.

She walked to the couch and sat down next to Kai with me in her lap "No one is hitting anyone, got it Cole?" I huffed and crossed my arms, but nodded anyway. "Good. Now before he left to go to the tea shop, Sensei wanted me to tell you about some rules he set for while he is gone. These are mostly for you Cole but some involve the others. First: No hitting, punching, biting, or kicking other people. Second: Right now you are only three so that means the rest of us are in charge, it doesn't matter who you are with; you do what they tell you to. Even Jay. Third: Only Kai, Zane, Lloyd and I can put you in time out. Fou-" She was cut off by Jay.

"How come I'm not allowed to put him in time out?" I glared at him. Why would he be able to? He's just as childish as I am!

"Sensei said it was because you would put him there for bad reasons." She explained. Of course he would, he is in fact an idiot. Jay nodded but then frowned.

"Then why does Lloyd get to put him in time out?" He must like making people want to punch him, too bad that's one of my stupid rules.

"Because Lloyd can actually act responsible when he needs to be." Lloyd smirked at this, but Jay wasn't as happy. He was about to protest but a look from Nya and Kai stopped him. Nya continued with the rules, "Four: If Garmadon attacks your going to stay here and one of us will stay with you." Ok that's not fair.

"But-" I interrupted, only to be interrupted again by her.

"No but's Cole. You are to young to go out and fight right now and its way to dangerous out there." Man, this girl really thinks ahead. I nodded anyway, but was still pretty annoyed.

"OK there are only two more rules, so just let me finish without any more interruptions." We all nodded and she continued.

"Five: You're not allowed to train with the others. And six: Don't go anywhere without one of us. There have been sightings of The Serpentine and we don't want them trying to do anything to you." I hate rules. With that said Nya stood up and put me back on Kai's lap and left the room with Jay following her to help with God knows what.

"What? No bedtime too?" I called after her. She just laughed and continued out the door. "This is going to suck so bad. I can't do anything without you guys hovering over me. This is going to be the worst couple days of my life."

"Come on kid it won't be _that_ bad. You just can't do anything." That's Kai, always reassuring me.

"Thank you Kai that makes me feel _so _much better. That's the part I hate the most! I need to punch something. Oh wait! I can't because I'm not allowed to train with you guys! Maybe I shouldn't do something you say. No wait can't do that either! I'll get put in time out! I think I'll leave you guys alone now! Nope I have to be with you!" I was getting mad. But I think I have the right to be mad, they were treating me like a real three year old! I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Apparently Kai doesn't agree with me though.

"Cole calm down! I know you're mad but you don't need to take it out on us! So the rules are bad! We just want to keep you safe, if it were any of us in your position, you would be doing the same thing! So just suck it up and deal with it!" I was actually kind of scared now; I don't like it when Kai yells at me. His eyes get red, I guess it's because he's the fire ninja. I don't think he knows how loud he really his, but it's really loud and has a scary edge to it.

Kai's face softened when he saw how scared I was and he tried to say sorry but I was already running to where Jay and Nya were. Great, now I'm tired, mad _and_ scared and its only 11:00 AM.

I heard Kai getting up so I ran faster. When I got there I ran to Jay and held up my arms, he picked me up and asked "What's wrong bud?" he noticed that I still pretty mad, but that I was also scared so he hugged me.

I pulled back when I heard Kai come in the room, Jay gave him a glare, "I'm guessing that this" he gestured to me "was your fault, 'cause I know that you're the only one here that can scare him this much." Kai sat down and ran a hand through his spiky hair. I hate when they pretend that I'm no longer in the room.

"I yelled at him. I know he doesn't like when I yell at him and yet I still did." He sighed and looked at me "I'm sorry Cole I didn't meant to scare you, but I don't like when you complain so much. There could have been more rules and they could have been worse. And it annoys me that you think being a three year old for only a couple of days is the end of the world. I am sorry for yelling at you though." He got up and walked over to me and Jay. Jay handed me to him and he gave me to Nya then he whispered something to Jay and they walked out of the room.

"What do you think there talking about?" I asked Nya.

She shook her head and said "I don't know, but they probably don't want us to know if they go in the hall to talk about it."

**Kai POV**

I asked Jay if we could talk in the hall so I could explain why this was bothering me so much. He nodded and followed me into the hall.

"So why did you yell at him?" Why is this guy so curious all the time? One day that's probably going to kill him.

"He was yelling about how bad this sucked and how he couldn't do anything and I was getting annoyed. My anger got to me and I yelled at him. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." He nodded and I sighed "It's the whole mind regression thing, if we don't get the Tomorrow Tea in enough time, then Cole's mind with regress until he thinks that he is really three. Even if we did get him the tea his mind would stay like that. I'm just worried."

He nodded and thought for a moment "You know if that happens you won't be able to date him anymore." That's it. I'm gonna punch him; he knows I'm still mad and he makes jokes. It's like he's asking for me to hurt him, which gives me the right to.

"JAY! That is the least of my problems right now!" I was yelling again, but it's like he finds the worst possible thing to say and then says it!

"Sorry I'm not good with serious situations! Anyway there's nothing to worry about, Sensei Wu is probably almost to the tea shop. Everything will be fine Kai. Cole has barely shown any signs of regression other than crying in the movie and getting scared easily. Now lets go back in there, get Cole to calm down a little more, then let him watch the rest of that kids show" I just nod and walk back in the room to get Cole. I hope Jay is right.

**With Sensei Wu, No Ones POV**

Like Jay said; Sensei Wu was almost to the tea shop. It was only a few yards away actually.

When he got there he stepped inside and walked to the lady at the counter. "I need more Tomorrow Tea." He said. The lady **(I don't know her name so I'm just gonna say lady) **frowned.

"You'll have to come back in four days, I'm all out." Sensei was now frowning and getting more worried about the young earth ninja.

"But-" he tried to say, but the lady interrupted "I said come back in four days I won't have it until then so there's no use for negotiation."

Sensei Wu walked out the door and started back to the bounty. Even with worry growing in his mind he had faith that the ninja would do anything to protect Cole. And that he would get the tea in time.

Little did he know, a certain snake was watching his every move.

**Garmadon POV**

"Age regression." Skales said as he enter my room

**(I'm not gonna bother with the 'ssss' thing, it takes to long.)**

"What?" I was utterly confused, not that I would admit that to him. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Age regression, that's what the Mega Weapon did to the ninja. I saw Sensei Wu walking into the tea shop, looking for Tomorrow Tea. They didn't have any, the ninja will stay like that for four more days." He explained, I nodded.

"We have four more days until Cole is no longer a child. Four more days until they no longer have this weakness, without Cole they are not as powerful. They don't have a leader without him." I smirked at this new information. "Without him I have a better chance at winning. Skales I think you should pay the ninjas a 'friendly' visit, maybe you should bring a new 'toy' for the little brat too." Skales nodded

"As you wish Garmadon." Huh, he usually says that sarcastically. I chose to ignore it and think about my new plan, that was kind of just another version of my old plan.

"I am going to win this time, ninja. And now you don't even have your precious leader to help you."

**Ooohh bad Garmadon! Don't you dare hurt my ninja! Oh wait I'm the author I can make you do whatever I want! Anyway I hope you liked my chapter even though it took longer than expected! **

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, and Janinaharm!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip

**Problems of your Average, De-aged, Earth Ninja Chapter 3! Oh speaking of the title, I was wondering if I should change it. And If I should what should I change it to?**

**Disclaimer: if you don't know what my disclaimer is yet then you obviously have not been paying attention.**

**Cole POV**

After the kids show, two movies (not scary ones, thank God) and watching the guys train for twenty minutes Sensei finally returned. I ran to him the minute he stepped on board, "Did you get the Tomorrow Tea?" He walked over to where everyone else was and sat on the chair I was sitting on.

"No Cole they didn't have any, but they will in four days so you will have to remain like this for a few more days." I frowned, walked up to Kai and put my arms up. He bent down to pick me up and held me while I let the information sink in.

"Cole? Are you gonna be okay like this for just four more days?" he asked gently, probably waiting for me to yell at everyone. I nodded and looked at him.

"Oh yea I'm gonna be just fine not being able to do anything for four more days with absolutely nothing to do. Well not without everyone watching my every move so I no longer get any privacy!" And here comes my explosion, I squirm out of Kai's grasp and drop on the floor so I was standing in the middle of the circle they formed. "I can't DO anything you guys! Not alone that is! What if I just want to be alone for awhile? What if I need some 'me' time? I don't get any of that any more! I'm not a real three year old! I'm SIXTEEN! Don't you get that?! I shouldn't have to have someone here for me every second of the day! I don't need any stupid rules!" I was now screaming and knocking a lot of things over. I was punching the training dummies which caused some to break and some to fall over, "I'm not three and I'M NOT A BABY!" I screamed the last part really loud and broke one more dummy.

That was when I saw Kai walking towards me with a 'you are in SO much trouble' expression.

**Kai POV**

That is the last straw. He says he isn't a baby and yet here he is throwing the biggest temper tantrum in history. "Cole. Come with me to our room. Right now." My tone was one that obviously meant that I wanted you to do what I told you.

But apparently Cole doesn't understand that because he just crossed his arms and stood there like I didn't say anything. Now he's just being a brat. I didn't say anything else; I just walked over to him, grabbed him and dragged him by his wrist all the way to our room. I knew it probably hurt. But right now I don't care. I don't know if he's scared or not, because right now, he should be scared. I pushed him through the door and sat him on the bed; I stood in front of him.

"You say that you're not a baby, but you sure do act like one Cole," now he looked up at me slightly confused, but still very angry, "Throwing tantrums is something babies do. And Cole you just threw a HUGE tantrum. Do you know what happens when babies throw tantrums?" he shook his head slowly, but I'm sure he has an idea of what happens. "They get put in a time out, a _long_ time out that they deserve. Do you think you deserve this time out?" I knew he wouldn't answer right but I wanted to see if he would actually make the right choice and accept his punishment. He shook his head and I sighed, he was being stubborn again.

I didn't say anything else and neither did he, so I got a chair and put it facing a corner and sat him in it. Then I walked over to get a timer so I wouldn't have to look at the clock for the entire time. He tried to get out but I held him there until he gave up. I let go and said, "You're going to sit here for twenty minutes. If you try to get up again I'm making it twenty five. I'll add a minute if you talk." I walked over to the bed and sat down, but didn't read. I sat here watching Cole to see if he'd actually try to get up. When he didn't I grabbed a book from the nightstand and started reading.

"Kai?" I heard his voice about 15 minutes later. So I set my book down and faced his chair, which he was still facing the corner in.

"Your not supposed to be talking." I reminded him, but was confused at why he was talking to me.

"I know, but I have to go to the bathroom." I chuckled a little. How stupid does he think I am?

"Really Cole? I'm not stupid." He shook his head but was still not facing me I was actually kind of worried, but I didn't let that stop me from being slightly mad at him still.

"No I know that what I did was bad and that I shouldn't have done it and I won't do it ever again I promise. I have to go to the bathroom really bad Kai. Can I please go?" he was looking down so he was either really tired, crying, disappointed in himself or all of the above. That's good though he should be disappointed in himself; I'm disappointed in him, so he should be too.

"How much time has passed?" I can't actually see the timer I put up so I hope he can.

"Like fifteen minutes. Please Kai?" he had finally turned towards me, but was looking like he was really having trouble holding it.

"There's only five more minutes, are you sure you can't hold it?" I knew he couldn't because he was squirming a lot in the chair, but he wouldn't move more than a couple of centimeters while doing it.

"No Kai, please I REALLY need to go." I walked over to him and picked him up and speed walked to the bathroom. When we got there I practically threw him towards the toilet, but sadly he couldn't get his kimono undone and… well I think you know what happened next.

After I was down cleaning him up I walked to our room and got out one of my shirts and put it on him. I got some shorts that were more like pants on him now and put them on him to. I sat on the bed with him in my lap and held him. When I heard him sniffle I looked down at him and held him closer. This was kind of my fault after all.

"I'm sorry Cole, this is my fault. I didn't let you go sooner. I thought you were just trying to get me to stop the time out." I pulled back; he wasn't crying but looked like he really needed to. "Cole you know I'm not going to laugh or judge you if you cry. If you need to then just do it." At first he only let a few tears fall but after I told him that it was ok again he let it all come out and I was back to hugging him.

"It's ok Cole its not your fault; its mine. I should have let you go but I was still pretty mad at you. It's ok." It didn't take long for him to calm down again, but he was still upset.

"Sorry." I don't know why he was apologizing it wasn't his fault that they make these Ninja outfits so hard to get off.

"What are you saying sorry for? It wasn't your fault at all." He looked up and I could tell he was mad at himself for throwing the fit.

"No. I'm sorry about throwing the tantrum. It was bad and I'm sorry for that." Oh that makes more sense. "And knocking over the training equipment and breaking the dummy things." I hugged him again and just held him there like I was saying that it was ok now. That's when I realized something; Cole doesn't have any clothes that fit him right now, well besides my shirt, but I don't think that counts.

"Cole we should go get you some clothes if your gonna be like this for a few more days." He mumbled an okay and got down from the bed. I followed and put on my civilian clothes; red sweatshirt with black jeans.

We walked back out to the living room and I told Nya that we were just going to get Cole some clothes. She nodded and told us to be careful then handed me a list of food we needed to get. We then walked out to leave.

When we got on the main deck we saw Sensei. He smiled and said "Where are you two off to?" I smiled back and picked Cole up.

"Just going to get Cole more clothes. He really only has what he's wearing right now." Cole nodded in agreement and looked down at what he was wearing and added, "Yea and these aren't even mine. There both Kai's." Sensei laughed and nodded, examining the clothes that were too big on Cole.

"That explains why there so big on you then." Cole and I both nodded and said bye to Sensei before climbing off the bounty. Right before we were on they ground I suddenly thought of what people would think if they saw me with a three year old.

"Cole what are people going to think if they see me with you?" Cole looked at me with confusion written on his cute little face "You're a three year old right now. What are people going to think if they saw me with a three year old?" I explained slowly like when you're trying to say something obvious to someone. Cole caught on and thought for a moment, then smiled.

"We could say I'm your son." I was a little taken back by that but nodded anyway. Then I remembered that I'm eighteen.

"Cole I'm only eighteen. Don't you think that it might be weird that an eighteen year old is walking around with his three year old son?" he just looked at me like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, we say that you're like twenty three or something. I think you could pull it off. Plus, I don't think anyone will really care. Everybody just kinda minds there own business here, well except for the fangirls. Who might be really disappointed to know that you have a son." He just shrugged and then nodded and looked up at me. "Yeah you could pull off twenty three. Just don't say anything stupid and were in the clear."

"Fine, but if I have to act like your dad, then you have to act like a three year old when were around other people. And you can't call me stupid when I'm pretending to be your dad!" He looked like he wanted to protest but said ok instead, I smirked and started walking to the store.

"I can walk you know?" He said, crossing his arms and looking at me with his bushy eyebrows raised. It was more of a statement but I nodded and set him down. "That doesn't mean that I want to." I sighed and picked him up again and continued to carry him until we got to the store. We passed a few fangirls there, who did in fact look extremely disappointed that I had a kid.

"Ok so I think the kids clothing is over there and Nya gave me a list of food we need to get. How bout we get the clothes first and then the food." I said when we walked in. He nodded.

"Ok now you're getting heavy." I put him down and stretched my back. He looked at me with an 'are you serious right now' look that I didn't think a three year old could pull off. "What? I've been carrying you since we got off the bounty; I think I deserve a break."

He shrugged and settled for holding my hand instead. We walked over to the clothes where we got him four black shirts, a black hoodie and two pairs of pants. One of the employees came over and asked if we needed help finding something, I shook my head and thanked her. She was about to walk away, but then she saw Cole. "Aw, who's this?" I smiled and watched her "What's your name sweetie?" I picked him up again so she could see him better, Cole actually looked shy.

"This is my son; Cole. Say hi Cole." Cole waved but didn't say anything I could tell he didn't like being put on display.

"He's so cute. How old is he?" She looked back up at me. I looked down at Cole who was looking at his hands, trying to avoid looking at us.

"I don't know, how old are you Cole?" I asked him, playing dumb so he would finally talk.

"Three." He whispered, I could hear him, but I'm sure the girl couldn't, so I nudged him trying to get him to look up at her and say it louder. "I'm three." He said looking at the girl now and talking louder, but still looked a little shy.

"Well you are just adorable." She looked at me now and asked "Aren't you one of the ninjas that fought the great devourer?" I nodded "I thought you guys were only like teenagers?" I shook my head.

"No I'm twenty three and Zane is…" I paused and thought for a moment, Zane's gotta be pretty old, I looked down at Cole who mouthed 'twenty four' I continued "…twenty four. Him and I are the oldest." That's true we are, but physically Zane is like 6 months older than me.

"Ok. So where is Cole's mom?" Dang I didn't think of that. Cole apparently did though he put his head on my shoulder and mumbled something. I nudged him telling him to say it louder.

"Gone." He said. Oh I get it. She looked at me confused so I added "He means… that she died." I put on the best sad face that I could and Cole had fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I asked. How?" she must not have been that sorry if she wants us to talk more about my fake girlfriends fake death. I shifted Cole to my other side.

"When she was having Cole something… went wrong and she died right after he was born." Cole now had his face was buried in my neck and had some tears running down his face. I was rubbing his back and had my cheek on his head.

"My fault." Cole muttered into my neck, the girl didn't hear, but I don't think he was acting anymore. I'll ask him after we get on the bounty. The girl looked upset that she brought it up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I shouldn't have asked." I nodded and she looked at Cole, who was now asleep. Weird, I didn't even notice. "I'll go now. I'm really sorry." I just nodded, not wanting to wake Cole up yet. She left and I carried Cole to the food section. When we got there, I quickly got what we need and walked to the check out. After I got a few compliments on how cute Cole was I walked back to the bounty.

When we finally got back on the main deck, which is hard when you're carrying a kid and two bags on one arm and climbing with the other. I walked to our room again telling anyone I passed to be quiet. I laid him on the bed and changed his clothes then walked out of the room with the groceries. I headed up to the kitchen and put the food away, stopped by Nya to give her some of the new stuff she needed for God knows what.

I was going to go see what the others were doing, but as I was walking in front of our bedroom door I heard something, It sounded like… hissing? Wait… hissing! I barged through the door as quickly as possible and saw Skales standing by the bed that Cole was still sleeping on. I felt fire run through my veins and my eyes turn red, I still don't know why they do that, but I do know it only happens when I'm extremely angry. And right now I'm angry at the giant snake standing above my baby.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Leave Cole alone and get out of here. Now." I said giving my voice a fiery edge to it. As soon as he heard me he turned around and hissed, clearly not intimidated.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He hissed back at me, he knows what I'm going to do. I think he just likes the sound of his own voice.

"You know exactly what I'm going to do." I shot back at him with a glare that could scare even Garmadon. Too bad he's not here; I'm still waiting to kick his butt. I looked at Cole who was now awake and looking scared as ever. I gave him a look that said 'go somewhere safe and hide' he nodded and left silently and surprisingly Skales didn't notice. "Do you want to do this the hard way?"

"I would love to." He hissed sarcastically "But I told Garmadon that I would just check up on the brat and report back to him. So I'm afraid that I can't play your little spinning games." I growled when he called Cole a brat and when he called spinjitzu a game. This guy really likes to push your buttons, doesn't he?

"You really think you can just insult my family and my spinjitzu and get away with it? No, you can't so _I'm afraid _that you'll have to be a little late to your meeting. NINJA-GOO!" I said as I did spinjitzu to change into my Ninja outfit. I ran towards him and did spinjitzu again and within a minute of spinning, he was unconscious. I dragged him to the window, opened it and tossed him out of it. I knew he would be back. Its hard to get rid of the snakes especially ones that are taller, heavier and bulkier than me.

I went to look to see if everyone was ok and figured out that they didn't even know he was here in the first place. Ok so no one is hurt, everyone is here and- COLE. I forgot I told him to hide. I didn't tell him where though. Great, I lost the one thing in the world that I promised to protect with my life.

I started my search in the small places, and then went to the bigger places, then finally I had searched the whole ship, but I still couldn't find Cole. I got everyone on the main deck and told them about Skales being here and that I told Cole to hide. "… but there's one small problem that isn't very small." They nodded and I took a deep breathe before I continued.

"Before you say anything I just want to say that I looked everywhere on the entire ship, but….. I can't find Cole."

"WHAT?!"

**Like my cliff hanger? Cause I wouldn't if I were you. Sorry but its like 3 AM I have to sleep at some point. And I like seeing people suffer like this.**

**I need some advice for my Songfic's. So here is a question that I need answered**

**What do you think Kai would get from the others on his birthday?**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm and a new friend that I've come to know Wafflegirl0304! (Message for Zora:** **BOLAKASHA!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Cole

**DE-AGED COLE! Something everyone needs to see and read! I don't have a message today! So yea, get ready for a horrible chapter.**

**Everyone knows what my disclaimer is! I'm in an exclamation point mood today!**

**Kai POV**

"How do you lose a three year old?! Is that even possible?! Of course it is you just did it!" Jay and everyone else was screaming at me for losing Cole, but it's not my fault that he picked a bad (or good in this case) place to hide!

Thank god for having an amazing little sister, "GUYS STOP! This isn't Kai's fault! He was trying to protect Cole! Besides it's not like there were other snakes on here so they couldn't have gotten him!" I mouthed thank you to her and she nodded, "We just need to look again. We'll split up, Jay you look in the bedrooms on the north side. Kai, you get the main deck and everywhere outside. Zane you get the kitchen and the living room. Sensei and I will check everywhere else." We all nod and split up.

**Cole POV**

I was scared. Not just watching a scary movie scared, but feeling alone and lost scared. I have no idea where I am. I know I'm still on the Bounty but I've never been in this part of it. It's dark and cramped and makes me feel small. I wish Kai- or anyone for that matter- would find me. "Ok Cole just calm down. Kai is going to find you and you won't be alone ever again. He just can't find you because you were stupid enough to pick the worst- yet best- hiding spot on the ship." I tried to calm myself down but it just felt like everything was closing in on me. "Maybe if I just stop thinking about it I'll forget where I am- if I knew where I was that is." I tried to imagine the calmest place I could. I imagined what would happen if me and Kai got married and when we lived together, next thing I knew; I was asleep.

I was awoken maybe an hour later to lots of light. I squinted and rubbed my eyes because of the sudden brightness. Once my vision was adjusted to the light I saw Kai smiling at me. I was still kind of scared when I hugged him; thinking that I was still in the dream I was having. When I felt him hug me tightly I snapped out of it and clinged to him. He picked me up and carried me back to our room and sat on the bed, still hugging me. I didn't realize that I was crying until he pulled back and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Hey its Ok, I found you didn't I?" I nodded back hugged him again. He tried his best to comfort me and it worked, like always. "You were in there for awhile; do you need to go to the bathroom?" I blushed and nodded. I don't know how long I was in there but it must have been a long time because I really have to go.

When I was done we walked back to the living room where everyone else had given up on searching a long time ago. "Good to know you guys care enough to search for 10 minutes." I said sarcastically, but no one cared they immediately got up. Lloyd got to me first and hugged me.

"Don't ever run off like that again." He said when he pulled back and I rolled my eyes.

"I had to, Kai said to go hide." I said and he looked a little sterner.

"I don't care you could have come to any of us. You didn't have to go all the way to the other side of the ship." I nodded and he passed me to Zane who hugged me.

"Lloyd is right Cole. You shouldn't have gone so far away." He said it and I was getting a little annoyed. It's like they think I'm stupid or something. I let it slide and he passed me to Jay, who just hugged me and nodded in agreement to Lloyd and Zane.

"You really scared us bud." I nodded and he handed me to Nya. She hugged me and sat me in the middle of the circle they formed. I looked up at everyone feeling really small and vulnerable. They must have noticed my nervous look because they all sat down, besides Jay who didn't seem to get the message. They all looked at him and he finally got it and sat down.

"I know I scared you guys, but this is kinda Kai's fault to. I mean he was the one that told me to hide somewhere safe." I said and pointed to Kai who rolled his eyes and put his hands on my waist to drag me closer to him. I was sitting right in front of him now.

"It is most definitely not my fault Cole. Ok maybe a little bit, but you should have known to go to one them. And I told you to hide somewhere safe, I did not tell you to go into the darkest, scariest place on the ship." He said and I was a little mad.

"I didn't even know where I was going! I was scared and I was just trying to get someplace to hide!" I yelled at them and crossed my arms and pouted like a little kid. Well I kinda am a little kid right now.

"Hey we aren't trying t get you in trouble, we just want to keep you as safe as possible." I didn't look at him or anyone else. I saw him roll his eyes and sigh. Next thing I knew, I was being picked up. I turned around and saw Lloyd. He excused us and walked to his room and sat on the bed. I looked up at him curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically and he chuckled. His voice is deep now, I guess I never noticed.

"Well I just wanted to say that I know how you feel right now." I was confused and he added "When we were all talking to you like this was all your fault. I felt like that every time I did something wrong as a kid and sometimes it was from you." I looked down and didn't meet his eyes.

"If I knew that this was how you felt I wouldn't have done it." I mumbled and he just smiled down at me. "It's so weird with you being like 13 years older than me." he laughed and nodded.

"Yea I guess it is, but you know I was older than you after I aged right?" I was surprised by that. He noticed and added "Just by like a year though." He said it as if it were only a week.

"Oh just a whole year?" We laughed and I was still pretty curious about the age though, how did he know that? "How did you figure that out?"

"I asked Sensei Wu how old I was a little while after I changed and he said that I was about ten months younger than Jay, but a year older than you." I nodded, still pretty shocked that I was the youngest.

"How is it that I'm the strongest and I'm the leader but I'm the youngest?" he shrugged and I looked at him very confused, "Shouldn't Kai or Zane be the leader? Aren't they the oldest?" he nodded.

"I honestly don't know. I guess you're just the leaderly type. Besides Kai would be the worst leader ever." I nodded and laughed, too bad Kai just happened to walk in at that moment.

"Haha you two are just hilarious. Seriously I'm just dying." He said with fake enthusiasm and a frown on his face.

"Sorry, but you really would make a terrible leader." He nodded and sat down.

"I know. And that's why you're the leader." He said and poked my stomach. I giggled, I'm _really_ ticklish. Kai and Lloyd noticed and smiled wickedly at each other. I'm screwed. Lloyd flipped me onto the bed and they tickled me like crazy people and I was laughing like a maniac. It was terrible yet at the same time one of the most fun things they've ever done with me.

"Stop! Stop! I…..can't…..breathe! Stop!" they didn't listen to me and I was just laughing harder. When they finally stopped (Thank God!) I was out of breath and they were laughing. I glared at them and they just laughed harder. Not being able to glare or be threatening sucked.

They finally stopped laughing and looked at me, which made them laugh again. "You….have the…stupidest laugh….in the world!" Lloyd said through his laughter. The calmed down again and got off the floor they were previously rolling on. They sat by me and Lloyd pulled me into his lap again.

"That wasn't funny." I said and started pouting. They both ruffled my hair and I punched them both in the stomach, not very hard, but enough to get them to shut up.

"Jeez maybe I should put you in timeout again." Kai said and I froze. Timeouts suck. Lloyd laughed and nodded.

"Can I do it this time?" he asked and Kai nodded, I tried to get off his lap, but his surprisingly strong arms held me there. I sighed and pouted again.

"Relax we won't put you in a timeout that you don't deserve, were not Jay." I laughed slightly, but kept pouting. I was really tired and leaned against Lloyd's chest and yawned. They chuckled and Lloyd shook me slightly.

"Time for a nap?" he asked me and I nodded tiredly. I don't care if I sounded like a three year old; I was tired from the tickle attack. He laughed and carried me to my bed, with Kai following close behind. I almost fell asleep before we got there but woke up when I noticed Lloyd lay me in the bed. They both tucked me in and I was asleep almost instantly. I barely noticed Kai kiss my forehead.

**Lloyd POV**

"Did you know that Cole was the youngest?" I asked Kai and he shook his head, we were still in there room, but we were on the couch by the corner. It had been about an hour and a half after Cole fell asleep when I suddenly remembered something that Nya gave me. "Kai look." I pulled out a pacifier from my pocket and Kai looked at it then at me confused, "Nya saw it in the store and said that she couldn't resist." I handed it to him; he took it and examined it.

"Can you imagine Cole actually asking for this?" I shook my head and we laughed at the thought of Cole willingly taking a binky. "So….should we?" he asked, I knew he was talking about giving it to Cole and I thought about the outcome.

"Hmm lets see if we don't do it we will be missing the perfect chance at seeing Cole with a binky and a chance at laughing our butts off. If we do he will be super mad at us and probably won't speak to us for an entire day. Or week." He thought about it and immediately decided.

"We _have_ to do this." I nodded and we got up and walked to his bed.

"I was so hoping that you would say that." I added and he laughed quietly.

"We are horrible people. Screw it this is funny." I nodded and we quietly stood next to the still sleeping Cole. We looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. As quietly and quickly as possible I slipped the pacifier in Cole's mouth and he immediately accepted it. We looked at Cole then at each other and ran into the hall and shut the door. The moment the door was closed we collapsed on the floor with laughter.

After about two minutes of that we calmed down and opened the door to check if he was still sleeping. He was so we walked to the living room, still giggling. We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. We glanced at each other and laughed again. "I'm so glad that we did that!" I said after I was done laughing again, Kai nodded and sighed.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it had been three hours since he fell asleep. "Maybe we should go check on our favorite little earth ninja." We smiled and walked down the hall to his door and opened it.

He was just waking up when we got in there we looked at him and held in our laughter. He yawned and it fell out of his mouth he looked down at it and picked it up. "Do you two mind telling me why I was just sucking on a binky? And how it got there in the first place." He asks us as calmly as he could but I knew that he was really mad at us right now. He hates it when we treat him like a baby. We both shrugged and Kai answered.

"Well we thought that you might like it better than your thumb." I contained my laughter more and nodded, not trusting myself to open my mouth. He glared at us and got out of bed. Then he said something I was not expecting him to say.

"Fine, if you two want me to act like a baby _so_ badly then maybe I should." And with that he popped the binky back in his mouth and walked out of the room. I looked at Kai and he had the same shocked expression I had on. We both knew that this wouldn't turn out well. Cole can hold a grudge and this time we were on the opposite end of it.

"Oh no."

**Kai POV**

This is bad. This is _so very bad._ We should not have done that. Now all Cole is going to do is act like a little brat to me and Lloyd. Cole plays the 'little brat' role very well. Oh this is so bad.

"We shouldn't have done that, huh?" Lloyd asked me while we walked down the hall to the kitchen, the same way Cole was heading. I nodded and looked down. "Cole is going to be such a brat." He said and I nodded again.

"Yea he really is and he's good at it, I just hope that he's not terrible to everyone else." Lloyd nodded and we got to the kitchen and we sat next to Cole who was still sucking on the binky. He glared at us and then got down and went to Zane who was just walking in. Zane picked Cole up and saw the binky and looked at us.

"Uh, do I want to know?" We both shook are head and Cole smirked at us. Well as much as he could with the binky in. I muttered 'brat' to him after Zane set him down. He just smirked more and then ran back to Zane and took the binky out.

"Zane, Kai called me a brat!" Oh I can't believe he is doing this.

"Why would he do that?" Cole just shrugged and Zane picked him up "Did he hurt your feelings?" I can't believe Zane is going along with this. Cole nodded sadly and Zane hugged him and looked at me. "Kai it's not nice to call little boys names." He said to me and I just rolled my eyes.

He set Cole down and he ran over to me and sat in my lap. I picked him up and sat him in Lloyds, not wanting to deal with him right now. He whined and tried to get off, but Lloyd held him there. His eyes started watering and he was whining more.

"Cole, Kai doesn't want you to sit in his lap right now." Lloyd tried to get him to calm down but he started crying _"Man he is really playing this up." _I thought as I watched him sob on Lloyds lap. He sent me a look that said 'Get. Him. Off.'

I grabbed him and I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. That's when I had an idea. I grabbed the binky that fell out of his mouth when he started crying and shoved it back in again. To my surprise he stopped and I sighed "Good, now stay that way." He looked up at me and I couldn't resist his adorable face, so I hugged him. He then smiled and ran to where Jay was and I waited until he was out of the room before sighing and leaning back in my chair. I ran a hand through my spiky hair and looked at Lloyd who was doing the same thing.

"This is going to be a long three days." I just nodded and prayed that we could get through this with out anymore crying, timeouts, or yelling.

**So…um…yea this kinda sucks, but I will have a battle in the later chapters. I've just been putting it off because I'm not good at fight scenes. Sorry for the wait and I hope you liked my new chapter.**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304 and IceLover96! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA!)(Message for Silver's little bro: CHICKEN DANCE TIME!)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Regression

**So yeah, new chapter...yay.**

**Kai POV**

So far Cole has kept his promise about being a bratty, three year old. And he is good at it too.

Just in this one day he has gotten Lloyd and I in trouble by Nya twice because we were ignoring him. By Jay- which surprised me -once because we didn't let him have his binky back. By Sensei three times because we made him cry. By Zane twice because we told him he was being a selfish brat.

Every time we tell them that he has it out for us they always reply with the same thing; "he's just a kid!" We got tired of reminding them that he's really fourteen and just took it.

Lloyd and I are in my room watching TV, when we hear something we really didn't want to hear at this point.

"Kai, Lloyd! I wanna watch a movie!" Cole says walking into our bedroom.

"Cole, can you please go be a brat somewhere else, we really want to see this game," Lloyd pleaded him, but he is one persistent kid. He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Can't you record it?" He asks in the nicest voice he could speak in. We've been getting a lot of that today so we don't believe it at all.

"This game is on once. The movie will be on DVD forever. Just this once will you let us have something before you?" He shakes his head and jumps onto the bed.

"No I wanna watch a movie," I sit up a little while Lloyd watches us and eats popcorn like this is the movie.

"Cole your being selfish. You need to share sometimes," he shakes his head again and reaches for the remote. I sigh and grab his wrist, "Why are you testing me?"

"I'm not, I just wanna watch a movie but your being mean and won't let me," he glares at me. That's it. That is the last straw with this kid. I pick him up and drag him to the corner. His attitude changes immediately, "No, no time out, I'll be good I swear. Please Kai?" I shake my head and grab a chair.

"You brought this on yourself, if it weren't for your bratty, selfish attitude, this wouldn't be happening."

"Please? I don' wanna be in the corner," he says with tears in his eyes. I'm tempted to kiss his tears away but I stand my ground.

"Cole just face it. You're going in the corner."

"For how long?"

"Until this game ends." He sighs and looks at the chair nervously.

"How much time is left?" He asks turning back to me.

"About 25 minutes," Lloyd answers for me as I set Cole in the chair. He doesn't move but does drop his head against the wall.

"I'll tell you when it's over," He nods and stares at his hands. I walk back over to the bed and sit next to Lloyd who looks at Cole and mutters, "finally..." I smirk and eat some popcorn

After 15 minutes, I hear Cole quietly crying. I get up and walk to his chair and rub his back. "Shh. Shh." I don't say anything else; just comfort him for the rest of his time out.

He sniffs and says almost silently, "I'm sorry,"

"Shh I know you are," he keeps facing the corner and crying and i keep rubbing his back. When he stops, I pick him up and ask, "Do you still want to watch that movie. The game is over." He shakes his head and yawns.

"Can I take a nap?" I nod and lay him down by where I was sitting and sit on the other side of him. Lloyd turns to a movie anyway and sits on the floor in front of the bed. "Um, can I have my..."

"Binky?" I ask, and he nods sort of embarrassed. I walk out to the living room and pick it up off the coffee table. I bring it back to him and slip it into his mouth.

He mumbles a sleepy, "Thanks" before going to sleep. I sit on the ground next to Lloyd once he's sleeping.

"So do you think he'll still be an annoying little brat after that? Hey, that rhymed!" I laugh and shake my head at his silly comment and answer his question.

"I don't know; he really doesn't like those time outs, so I assume he would try to be nicer. He's lucky I don't spank him," Lloyd laughs and nods.

"You should, that would be funny," I punch his arm lightly.

"If you think a bawling three year old is funny, you're heartless." I say and he looks at me like 'are you serious?'

"I didn't mean make his cry just scare him. Jeez I'm not that horrible." He defends himself and I roll my eyes.

"Good, cause I don't think anyone enjoys watching kids cry. I could barely see him cry before. I can't stand it now." I say and he stares at me, "What?"

"You really do care about him," he says almost amazed.

"Of course I do. I love him more than anything in the world," he nods and looks at the TV.

"You know before, when I was little I mean, I used to have a crush on you. Then you started dating Cole and it just kinda went away. Like it was nothing," I was a little surprised, but remembered when he would always follow me when he was younger.

"Yeah I guess that would explain why you would follow me around like a lost puppy," He shoves me and glares playfully.

"And why did you allow it?" I shrug.

"You were a cute kid. An annoying, bratty, selfish, cute kid," I say almost shuddering at the memories.

"So I was like Cole," I frown and look at him.

"Oh no you were much worse than Cole. At least Cole knows when to stop." He scoffs and gestures to the corner.

"Oh yeah, because having to shove his face in a corner is knowing when to stop," we laugh loudly, but quiet down when we remember Cole is still asleep.

When the movie was over, I got up and moved towards Cole's still sleeping form. "No wait don't wake him up yet," Lloyd pleads but I ignore him and shake the little earth ninja. He groans and push's my hands away.

"Don't wanna get up, go 'way daddy," I freeze and look at Lloyd wide eyed.

"Did he just call you 'daddy'?" I nod and look at Cole again. I shake him a little more to see what he would say.

"No daddy I wanna sleep," Oh that's not good. I try something else to make sure he knows who he is talking to.

"Come on Cole. You gotta get up, sweetie," he opens his eyes a tiny bit and burrows under the covers.

"Daddy I'm tired." Oh no.

"Ok five more minutes," I say still pretty shocked about this.

"Thanks daddy." I walk over to Lloyd and drag him out of the room as quick as possible. We get into the hall and I whisper/yell at Lloyd.

"Dude, he just called me 'daddy'! And he knew that he was talking to me! This is so not good!" He stared for a couple seconds.

"Ok, just calm down. He probably just didn't know, I mean what are the odds that he was just still dreaming and thought you were his dad?" I look at him and put my head in my hands.

"Those odds aren't very good, Lloyd. God, I thought he was just messing around when he was acting like a kid! I think his mind is steadily regressing. The first day he was acting like he was about 9, today he has been acting maybe 7. So it's gone down two years each day. So tomorrow, he'll be 5. The day after that, could possibly be his last with his old mind," I say sighing and getting more worried with each word.

"You don't think this will really be his last few days...right?" He asks unsure and I look down.

"I really don't know, but I hope not. He means so much to me; I don't want to lose him. Don't get me wrong, I like taking care of him and being his 'dad'. But I love being his boyfriend, being the one he can always count on and love. I love taking care of him like a husband would, not a dad," I say sadly and he hugs me. I hug him back even though I'd much rather be hugging my fourteen year old, acts-like-a-wife sometimes boyfriend. He pulls back and gives me a reassuring smile and pushes me back into the room.

"I'll be in my room if you need me!" He calls before the door shuts. I sigh and walk over to Cole- who is still sleeping. I sit next to him and pull the covers back. He somehow found his binky in the blankets and had an arm wrapped around my pillow. I picked him up and hold him while he sleeps for ten more minutes before waking him up. His eyes flutter open and he looks up at me and yawns. His binky falls out of his mouth and I put it on the night stand.

"Hi daddy," there's that word again. I force a smile and bounce him a little before standing up.

"Hi kiddo, how was your nap?" I ask with fake enthusiasm. It's not like he noticed though.

"It was good until you woke me up!" He says, but smiles and hugs me.

"Do you wanna go watch a movie or play with Jay?" I ask knowing the answer would be Jay. He's grown very fond of the talkative ninja.

"I wanna play with Jay! Hey, that rhymed!" I laugh and shake my head. What is it with those two and rhymes?

"Ok I'm sure he would love to play," I start walking towards the living room when I pass Jay's room. I see him in there and step inside. He looks at us and smiles at Cole.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I shrug and set Cole down. He runs to the bed and jumps onto it.

"Hi Uncle Jay" 'Uncle Jay' looks at me funny and I shrug again.

"At least he's not calling you 'daddy'." He chuckles and looks back at Cole who is looking at both of us confused.

"I call you daddy 'cause that's what you are or at least what you act like," he says like its obvious and I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, Cole wanted his uncle Jay to play with him," he turns to Cole.

"I'd love to play with you Cole." I smile and walk to the living room, looking for Lloyd.

**I know this is a short, sort of pathetic chapter, but I need to think more on the rest of this story and I didn't want to leave you all hanging. I don't have anything else to say about the chapter, but I do have one thing to say about PowerinPink's message at the end of her new Day Off chapter. the thing about my ages being the exact opposite of hers? Yeah that. (Your about to listen to me rant about stupid shit you should all know. JennaMarbles taught me how to rant. If you don't like bad words don't read the next part)**

**I'm so sorry about this.**

**So all of you are saying that the ages are Zane, then Cole, then Kai, then Jay. I completely agree with all of you. I would just like to point out that I don't seriously think that Cole is the baby and Lloyd is suddenly an amazing big bro when he was one of the brattiest kids ever. No I think Zane is the big bro and Cole is the other fucking big bro. You need to freaking realize that Half of the stupid shit I say in my stories, don't make any fucking sense! Just think about that for a second! I mean seriously people, I'm writing about a fucking ninja, who's not even fucking real! That gets turned into a child by another guy, who's also not real! That has a huge fucking weapon that he could easily destroy all mankind with! I'm writing about two ninja, who are gay as fuck, that sing pretty little fucking songs to each other! You ever tried to sing a song to someone without giggling, messing up or crying? Yeah good fucking luck with that!**

**Ok I'm so so so sorry for that but i needed to get it out of my system. I really hope you all don't hate me right now.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and YaoiMelody!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Regression Part 2

**I don't know how many times I've put this off, but I wont any more! This is just an hour after the last chapters end so it's the same day. This chapter and the last one are pretty much the same chapter just split in half.**

**Lloyd POV**

"LLOYD!" I hear my now-baby-brother yell. I sigh and get up from where I'm sitting on my bed. I pause the movie I was watching and walk to the living room. Cole was sitting on the ground with blocks and other kid toys around him. He still has the binky in, but takes it out to talk to me. "Play with me."

I sigh again and look at him, annoyed, "this is what you made me stop my movie for? I don't want to play with you right now. Can I do it after the movie, please?" He shakes his head and frowns.

"No, I wanna play with you. Right now," he says stubbornly and glares at me. I groan, roll my eyes, knowing I'm not going to win this fight and sit next to him. I pick up a couple blocks and stack them on top of each other, boredly.

He smiles and puts the binky back in his mouth and starts playing. I just watch him play for awhile before asking, "How old do you think you are Cole?"

He shrugs-probably not a good sign-and continues playing like I didn't say anything. I sigh again and cradle my cheek in my hand with my elbow on my leg. "Why do you still use that binky? It was meant to be a joke, not something you use for the rest of your life." I ask knowing his answer be childish

He glares and takes it out, "I like it. Do you have a problem with that?" I sigh again and shake my head.

"No I guess I don't, kiddo," I look at the clock and stare at it for a few minutes, "Can I go now?"

"Nu uh," he says and I chuckle a little at how baby-ish it sounds, "'tay," he says, muffled from the binky and puts a small hand on my leg trying to make me stay. I nod and grab his hand.

"Fine, but only for..." I check the time, "15 more minutes, Ok?" He looks unsure and a little disappointed, "Ok, Cole?"

He finally nods but looks down sadly. I lift his head and smile.

"Tomorrow, I promise I'll play with you more," he smiles behind the binky. I pull it out of his mouth and he whines, "Can I get a verbal response?"

"Yeah, now can I have it back?" he gives me the puppy dog look, "Please? I'll be good," I sigh and put it in his mouth and ruffle his hair.

"You know, with great cuteness, comes great responsibility," he rolls his eyes and starts building with the blocks. Maybe these next few days won't be so bad.

I totally just jinxed us...

**Around Noon...Kai POV**

I look at my three year old boyfriend-God, that sounds bad-and see him playing with a bored Lloyd in the living room. I smile when Lloyd puts his binky in his mouth and ruffles his hair. I start to walk out when I hear Cole, "Daddy!"

I turn right back around on one foot and walk back into the room. "Yeah?" He points to a very tall tower made of blocks.

"Looky, daddy." I nod, acting impressed. What? He was like fourteen before this; of course he could build a tower.

"Awesome, Cole. It's a very nice tower," he looks at Lloyd then at me again.

"Lloyd helped me," I nod and wink at Lloyd. He gives me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good job you two," I'm almost laughing but manage to hold it in.

I left them when Cole put his binky back him, a sign he no longer wanted to talk. I go into our bedroom and sit on the bed to think.

"He is already acting like a five year old." I sigh in my mind "As long as he doesn't need diapers I'm fine with this. Maybe the best will happen to us for once and his mind won't be three year olds forever"

My thoughts start to mix together and I soon get a headache. I moan and fall backwards, onto the bed. "I should go check on them before they wreck the entire living room,"

"Kai, come get your kid, he's tired!" I hear as if on cue and walk into the living room again. Cole yawns the second I walk in and drops his binky. I pick it and him up and put it back in his mouth. He mumbles thanks and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Is it time for a nap?" He doesn't answer and I try to look at his face, but at the angle I'm at it's pretty much impossible. "Lloyd, is he asleep?" Lloyd, who is cleaning up the toys, looks at us and nods.

"Yeah, he was pretty tired though so I'm not that surprised. He almost fell asleep on the tower," I laugh quietly and carry the sleeping child to our bed and tuck him in. He snuggles into the blankets and I kiss his forehead.

"I love you, baby." I whisper to no one, and then walk out of the room. I help Lloyd pick up the rest of Cole's toys.

After almost two hours I hear crying coming from our room. I run to the room to see him crying quietly on the bed. Even when he was older, Cole hated waking up alone. It scares him and makes him feel forgotten. Or at least that's what he told me.

I walk over and pick him up. I hold him and he stops almost immediately I find his binky under many blankets and pillows and give it to him. He calms down and hugs me. I sit on the bed with him and ask, "Cole, are you just acting like a kid right now or...are you really one?"

**Cole POV**

Am I just pretending? I ask myself and realize, I really don't know what that means, but my older self is vaguely aware of what goes on. It can't stop or control what I do, and that scares me.

"I don't think I'm acting. It's like I really don't know what's going on while I'm like this. I-I just can't do anything. I don't have control anymore. I'm scared da-Kai, what if I stay like this? I don't even Know if I should call you daddy or Kai," I whimper when he sighs and sets me on the bed, now I'm really scared.

"Look kid, I know this might be bad and scary now, but we'll get the Tomorrow Tea and you'll be back to normal in no time, I promise." But that's the thing; I don't remember what normal is.

Sometimes I can hear my older self talking in my brain, but I don't understand why it's telling me the things it says. It tells me to stop being a baby or to make daddy put me down. It told me to stop calling Kai, daddy and I asked it why I would do that. It responded, but my mind couldn't process it.

"Daddy, can I go play with Lloyd?" I ask.

"Um... no I think I want to play with you right now," I nod and I wonder why he seems so nervous. Or at least Older self does, I just want to play.

Kai POV

I think I'm going crazy, because I could have sworn I just saw Skales. Or his tail and eyes. I heard a very quiet hiss after I set Cole down and moved a little closer to where I heard it. I heard another one slightly louder and more evil. If a hiss can be evil. I see the end of his tail in the shadows and get up. Cole doesn't seem to notice. I look at the corner more and move towards it. The next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the ground by Pythor and Cole was screaming.

Wait, PYTHOR?!

**Haha I love cliffhangers! This chapter probably wasn't that good, but I promise to get the update up really fast this time! I wont leave you hanging I swear!**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody and Mickey!**


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANT Authors Note

**HI! So as you can see, I haven't updated this in...well... forever, but I have a reason for that!**

***sighs* I have given up on this fic, I am unable to write it anymore and thats why a month ago (I think...) I asked my best friend SupeyNinjaZora19 to help me out. I told her that I really just didn't want to write this so she took it off my hands and she is now finishing it.**

**I don't know when she is gonna be done, so don't ask. **

**I'm sorry that I gave up, but I'm just not that into it or Ninjago anymore**


End file.
